Analysis of the morphology, amplitude and latency of brainstem auditory evoked responses to clicks is being conducted. Normative data have been collected from normal subjects, predominantly of 20-29 years. The test has been carried out in patients with various neurological disorders. Prolonged latencies and distortion of morphology have been observed in patients with Multiple Sclerosis and Spinocerebellar Degeneration. The effect of pharmacological agents on the evoked responses is also being studied.